Just This Once
by A Midnight Vixen
Summary: It's been too long, Dean is over it. Wincest.


"Alright, that's it Sam." Dean said, slamming the book he was looking through down on the rickety motel table across from his brother.

"What are you talking about," Sam tried to keep the edge out of his voice.

"Your attitude has been fucking disgusting since we left Tucson, we are in Nashville; I'm fucking over it." Dean exploded at his younger brother.

"I'm just a little stressed out Dean, calm down."Sam lied.

"Stressed my asshole, dude I'm your brother don't fucking lie to me."

"Honestly it's nothing. Subject squashed." There was no way Sam was spilling what was really up with him so he just stared harder at his computer screen, still reading the same damn sentence.

"Tell me," Dean said, snatching up Sam's laptop and holding it uncomfortably close to the open window, "or this thing flies."

"Give me my goddamn computer Dean. I'm not in the mood for this bullshit."

"Then tell me," Dean said, pushing Sam away with his free hand, "what the problem is." Dean commanded.

"It's none of your damn business!" Sam yelled, finally getting his hands on his computer.

"You're my little brother Sam, you are my fucking business." Dean grabbed Sam from behind and wrestled him down onto the bed. "You're going to tell me what's up now before I honestly have to hurt you."

"Try it, jerk." Sam fought back, climbing on top of Dean.

"Bitch," Dean growled as he shifted their positions and settled as his weight on Sam's lap.

The reason for Sam's sour attitude immediately took notice of the pressure being applied to it and began to react accordingly. "Get off Dean." Sam instantly tried to shove his older brother off, inadvertently causing more friction.

"No, not until you-"Dean stopped mid sentence and looked down at his baby brother's tomato-red face. "Ohh," Dean squirmed harder on his brother's lap, "now I get it." Dean smiled down at Sam.

"Seriously Dean, get up. This is embarrassing enough without you exacerbating it." Sam continued to struggle until Dean forced him to lay back with two strong hands on his shoulders.

"No Sammy, I don't think I will." Dean said, grinding his hips down harder onto his brother's ever-growing erection. "Is this why you have been such a little bitch lately, Sammy?" Dean asked looking down at his brother as his eyes fluttered shut against the feeling of their clothed erections rubbing together.

"Fuck, De. Yeah, it has." Sam couldn't be troubled to answer too in depth.

"Why didn't you just take care of it? There were more than enough chances for you to have some alone time and you know my porn selection is quite extensive." Dean gloated as he slid his warm hands up under his little brother's shirt, tweaking his right nipple while rubbing light circles over the left one.

"Because," Sam was too lost in the conflicting sensations on his nipples to stop himself before he spoke, "there is something I like, something I need to do during to get me off."

"What is it Sammy? Tell Dean what you need so I can give it to you, I hate to see you suffering." Dean whispered as he left a trail of hot kisses up Sam's neck and across his jaw line.

"I need, I need to not breathe," Sam admitted, lifting Dean's head up by the chin to look him in the eye, "I need you to make me not breathe."

The seriousness of Sam's statement and the hardness of his jaw told Dean everything he needed to know; Sam really did need this, and he needed his brother to give it to him. After a moment of just getting lost in his brother's hazel eyes Dean replied, "For you Sam, just this once."

The relief that washed over Sam at the realization that his brother was not utterly disgusted at him was physically visible, his shoulders relaxed immediately and he released the breath he had been holding since Tucson. He leaned up and captured Dean's lips in a heated kiss, loving the rough feel of Dean's stubble rubbing against his chin. Dean reached in between them to tug at the hem of Sam's shirt, signaling that he wanted his brother to take it off. Sam got the hint and quickly rid himself of the material along with his pants, leaving his boxers on; Dean too stripped down to the bare essentials. Sam reached for his brother's cock that was heavily tenting the plaid boxers that Dean was sporting, giving it a few hard tugs.

"Sam," Dean moaned, grabbing Sam's hips for leverage. He pulled Sam up so that they both were kneeling on the bed before he tugged down and off Sam's boxers. Dean immediately after rid himself of his own boxers; he sat down on the bed before pulling Sam onto his lap so that Sam's knees framed Dean's hips perfectly. "Are you sure you want this?" Dean asked, still slightly hesitant about the idea.

"Please Dean, you have no idea. I trust you." The love in his little brother's eyes was enough reassurance for Dean.

"Suck." Dean commanded and shoved two fingers into Sam's mouth. Sam wrapped his lips around his brother's fingers and sucked them down deep, showing an overwhelming amount of gag reflex control as Dean could feel his fingers hitting the back of Sam's throat with each suck. "God that's fucking hot baby brother," Dean said as he grabbed the back of Sam's head, pulling his fingers out of his mouth with a ridiculously obscene slurping sound. "Lift up." Dean demanded. Sam leaned back on his heels, resting his palms behind him in order to open himself up to Dean. Not one to waste time, Dean slid both fingers into Sam's tight hole; scissoring and slicking open his brother for his own cock.

Sam kept up a continuous stream of "Dean, fuck, so good, harder," egging his brother on enough so that Dean quickly added a third and then fourth finger. "Please De, I'm ready. I need you, now." Sam nearly cried.

"God baby brother, you want it so bad don't you, fucking begging me for it. Such a little cockslut," Dean growled as he watched his fingers continuously disappear inside Sam's body before finally pulling out, much to the chagrin and excitement of his little brother. Dean pulled Sam back up so that he was hovering just above Dean's leaking cock. Sam lowered himself down until Dean was buried totally and completely inside of his brother; both stilled, reveling in the feel of each other in such an intimate way.

"Move, please Dean." Sam whispered in his big brother's ear as he wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and started to lift himself up. Dean started up a harsh rhythm, knowing it was what his brother really wanted even if he hadn't said it. "Oh god Dean," Sam whimpered into the hollow of his brother's neck as he bit down at a particularly deep thrust that struck his prostate with such force he saw stars.

"So hot Sammy, wrapped tight around my cock," Dean clawed down Sam's back as he pushed up harder and deeper.

"Dean," Sam looked at his brother's, eyes begging him. Dean knew immediately that Sam was close but couldn't quite get there. "I trust you." Dean's hands inched slowly up Sam's chest, sliding his long fingers over the pulse point in Sam's neck, feeling the blood rushing through the veins located there, feeling the increase in Sam's pulse.

Sam moaned impossibly louder at the feeling of his brother caressing his neck. Dean loosely wrapped both hands around Sam's neck, still fucking up into him. With each thrust Dean's grip became tighter, cutting off more and more of Sam's air. Dean watched his brother's eyes shut as the feeling rushed through him. Two more thrusts and Sam let out a silent cry to the heavens as he spilt his seed, coating himself and his brother as his orgasm rocked him like no other.

"Fuck!" Dean screamed as the contractions of Sam's hole around his cock became too much for his sensitized dick and he filled up his little brother full of cum, hands squeezing even tighter around Sam's throat. Dean collapsed down on top of Sam right afterwards, completed exhausted. It took him a few minutes to come to and turn to his baby brother who lay next to him, eyes closed.

"Better?" Dean asked his brother, sitting up on his elbow to look at him. Sam didn't answer, Dean noticed the finger shaped bruises blooming like a sick necklace around Sam throat, he noted the blue tinge to his brother's lips.

"Sammy?"


End file.
